Fire
by jhvh777
Summary: The building was coming down, and his idiotic, suicidal boyfriend still wouldn't leave.


Happy Birthday Minu! Have some Teddy/Billy whump cuddles!

* * *

><p>The fire had been raging for a long time. Firefighters hosed it down as quickly as they could, trying to keep the fire from engulfing the neighboring buildings, but this building was a lost cause. All of the residents were waiting, watching as the flames rose higher and those superhero children made sure that none of their neighbors were still trapped inside.<p>

"There's no one else, Wiccan. Let's go," Teddy yelled over the roar of the fire to his boyfriend. They were making one final sweep of the building, and had made it to the top floor again. Billy was a few paces in front of him, carefully picking his way through the rubble. "Patriot just commed and said that everyone is accounted for, but the building is highly unstable. We need to get out of here!" Billy just continued down the hall.

"I swear I heard something, Hulkling. I'm just going to check this last room, then we're gone. I swear," Teddy rolled his eyes and went to follow his boyfriend on his next adventure to get himself killed. He was halfway to the door when the hallway collapsed, a pit four stories deep widening between them.

"Billy! That's it, we're going now. I don't _care_ what you thought you heard, we're getting out of here," he yelled across the pit. There wasn't enough room for him to spread his wings in here, so flying was out of the question, but as long as he got to Billy he could get them out of here.

More debris fell. The building let out a distressed moan.

Billy's eyes went wide as he looked through the door. He spun his head back around and said something right before everything went blue. _I'm sorry_.

Teddy found himself across the street staring at the building as it collapsed into a giant pile of rubble. He stood frozen for a moment as what had just happened filtered through. He let out a yell and rushed back to the building, only to be stopped by three firefighters before he could get halfway across the street. "You have to let me through! My boyfriend's still in there! God, please let me through." They didn't. They didn't let him go until Eli and Kate came and forced him to go sit down and let them do their jobs. He slunk over to where the team was sitting and collapsed onto the curb. He buried his head in his hands as everyone started whispering. Let them talk. He didn't care. He just wanted Billy.

Small hands tugged on his shirt. He looked down to see a young girl, probably around 8 or so, covered in soot and staring at him with huge eyes. When she noticed he was looking at her she dropped her gaze to her shoes and scuffed the ground. "T-thank you for saving me. You look sad. D-do you want a hug?" Teddy gave her a small smile and wrapped her in a hug. "Hugs make everything better."

"Yeah, they do," he said as he closed his eyes and willed his tears back. A bright flash of blue exploded from the ruined building sending rubble flying everywhere. Teddy twisted to shield the little girl from the raining debris, turning back as the shower stopped.

Billy was limping his way down the pile, face completely covered in soot and grime. His cape was torn off at the shoulders and he had it bundled in his arms. He coughed as the bundle squirmed. Two little kittens, both black with soot popped their heads out from the cape.

"Mittens! Flopsy!" The little girl squirmed out of Teddy's grasp and sprinted over to Billy. She grabbed one of the kittens, hugging it close before switching it out with the other. "Thank you thank you thank you so much for saving them!" She gave him a hug tight enough to knock the wind out of him before grabbing the kittens and running back to her parents. Teddy stood up and rushed to his boyfriend, tackling him in a hug. He felt Billy laugh as he crushed the little suicidal caster to him.

"God, B, don't you ever, _ever_ do that to me again," he said, staring him in the eyes. "You do that again and I'm not going to let you out of my sight. You scared me, B. I thought you were dead." Billy just kissed him.

"When I saw the kittens I knew I didn't have enough time to 'port us all out. I wasn't going to lose you, so I sent you off. I got a shield up before most of the apartment collapsed." He winced as he shifted. Teddy released his death grip, running his hands over Billy's side. His hands came back bloody. "Oh, whoops. Didn't notice that. I swear it doesn't hurt that much." Teddy just glared as he picked Billy up.

"This had better be the _last_ time that you _ever_ pull a stupid stunt like this," he said as he spread his wings. It'd be much faster to fly than to take the ambulance to the hospital. "I get that kittens are cute and all, but if it comes down to two little mangy furballs or you again, it had better be you coming back out of the fire." Billy just hmmed as he wrapped his arms around Teddy's neck. "You're planning on doing this the next time this happens, aren't you?" Billy kissed his cheek as he sighed, the lights from the hospital just coming into view. "Of course you're not going to listen to me. You have too much of a suicidal streak to listen to me."

"It's not suicidal, T. It's just, uh," he looked around as if the city could give him the words he was looking for. "Silly?" Teddy sighed again.

"You're going to be the death of me, B. All this stress while you go do crazy stunts without a thought about how this is going to affect everyone is seriously going to give me a heart attack," Billy kissed him again. He groaned. "You're trying to distract me from how mad I am at you for almost getting yourself killed for the fifth time this month." Billy bit his lip as they started their descent.

"Is it working?" Coy little bugger.

"Unfortunately, yes." As they landed Billy pulled him into a deep kiss. Teddy pushed him away after a few seconds in heaven. "No no no, you're not making me forget why we came here you little imp. Hospital time." Billy just smiled as he laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and walked into the bustle that was the ER.


End file.
